


相遇在片場

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 李奧下定決心要開始獨立的新人生，為此他需要一筆錢。馬庫斯下定決心要給同胞最好的，為此他需要一筆錢。於是他們不約而同地決定：去拍幾支色情片。
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Kudos: 9





	相遇在片場

事情原本應該要很順利的：他去應徵GV男優，用假名字的那種，拍個幾支片子、存下幾個月的房租，然後他就有時間去找一份比較穩定的工作，也許還能去上職業學校的夜校，重新開始他因為紅冰而錯失的正常人生。

事情原本應該要很順利的──直到他在片場見到馬庫斯。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」李奧張著嘴巴，看著馬庫斯走到他身邊坐下。

「我正想問你這個問題，」馬庫斯回答，看起來同樣震驚，一藍一綠的眼睛睜得大大的，「我以為你說你要搬出去然後找份…」他中途停頓了一下，「比較穩定的工作。」

「我需要押金跟前幾個月的房租，」李奧聳聳肩，「你才是，爸不是把他的財產都生前贈與給你了嗎？你還來這裡幹嘛？」他說，感到莫名其妙，「你該不會只是想體驗那檔子事吧？你不是有個女友嗎？」

「不。不，我們分手了，」馬庫斯搖了搖頭，「事實上──」  
「分手了？」李奧驚訝地打斷他；馬庫斯和諾斯在電視上看起來就像神仙眷侶，「為什麼？」  
「因為我說要來拍片。然後──」  
「等等、等等，」李奧拍手大笑，「你為了要拍GV和女友分手？說真的，你最好再思考一下自己的性傾向…」他說，一邊擠眼睛暗示。

「事實上，」馬庫斯大聲而嚴肅地說，「我來這裡是為了填補耶利哥的資金缺口。我們需要更多的公共住宅、辦事處、維修據點和…很多林林總總的東西。」  
「哇喔，」李奧同情地點頭，「『活著』真的是非常花錢，是吧？」他打趣地說。

但馬庫斯回答得非常認真，甚至有些沉痛，「是的。」他說。

李奧看著馬庫斯，突然覺得和他的距離似乎拉近了一點。並不是說他們原本的關係很差勁；在卡爾還沒過世的時候，他們同住在一個屋簷下，雖然接觸很少，但彼此尊重，倒也相安無事。只是李奧自己感覺和馬庫斯總是有些距離感，而且不只是因為以前那些關於親情的矛盾，還因為一些別的什麼。種族、個性、事業。或者單純只是因為他們就是相處得不夠久，起碼在馬庫斯覺醒之後。

而馬庫斯現在跟他一起灰頭土臉地坐在這裡，面對著同樣的困境(沒錢)，採取同樣的手段(拍色情片)。一股共患難般的情緒在李奧心理油然而生。

「也許等我找到穩定的工作之後可以…給你們的基金會捐點錢之類的。」李奧半開玩笑地說。馬庫斯一瞬間看上去有些訝異，但接著他輕笑了一聲，「謝謝。我們再需要它不過了。」他說。然後他停頓了一下，又開了口，「其實…其實你也不必立刻搬出去，不是嗎？」他說；李奧轉頭過去看他，眨了眨眼睛，「又不是說我會收你房租還是──」

「嘿，你們！」遠處有個戴著鴨舌帽的中年男子用大聲公朝著他們喊，「對，就你們兩個菜鳥。去準備一下。強尼！帶他們過去！」他又朝著另一個戴著鴨舌帽的年輕小夥子大喊。

「噢。噢，」李奧突然意識到情況不太對；他和馬庫斯互看了一眼，「噢不不不…」

* * *

  
  
「不，你不懂我的意思，」李奧用手抹過臉，「我是說，我們完全──幾乎就像是兄弟！」  
「聽著，我不管你們到底是完全還是幾乎，」鴨舌帽中年男子不耐煩地說，「你們在法律上不是家人，對吧？」  
「對，可是──」馬庫斯試圖開口，但是立刻就被打斷。「那就沒有可是！你們簽了合約，只要你們互幹不違法，我不管你們到底是什麼關係，也不管你是革命領袖還是美國總統，只要你們不幹，你們就得賠錢，懂嗎？」中年男子朝著他們大吼大叫。

一聽到賠錢，李奧跟馬庫斯兩個人都乖乖地閉上了嘴巴。

那個叫強尼的年輕小夥子帶著看好戲的笑容走了過來，「來吧，菜鳥，」他用拇指指了指另一個房間，「一切都很快的，我保證。」

* * *

  
  
太慢了。李奧想著；這一切都太緩慢了。馬庫斯解開他褲子的速度，還有替他的後穴抹上潤滑液的速度。一想到馬庫斯看到、摸到了他的後穴，他就覺得臉上像是有火在燒。

「我…我求求你…請…」他搖著頭。他很想拜託馬庫斯快一點，弄痛他也沒關係，就直接幹他，然後他們可以快快領錢了事。可是那不是他的台詞：這是一支拍給仿生人看的片子，關於仿生人革命領袖抓住了一個SWAT小隊的成員、將他的雙手綁在一根柱子上、然後把他幹到求饒的故事。「請放了我…」他虛弱地說。他的上半身還穿著迷彩服和SWAT背心，但下半身卻全裸著，一條腿掛在馬庫斯的肩膀上，另一條曲膝攤在一旁。

「噢。噢，不，不不不，」馬庫斯一手扶著他的腿，一手沾著潤滑液在李奧的後穴附近來回抹著，聲音聽上去冷漠而殘酷；李奧仰躺著，假裝絕望地望著天花板，但他猜馬庫斯的演技八成很好，「你是個人類，被你想殺的仿生人抓住了，你以為會發生什麼事？」

「殺了我。」李奧乾巴巴地回答。但他認為自己有一半是認真的。演技歸演技，馬庫斯手上的動作實際上非常溫柔──李奧想不通導演怎麼會允許他那麼做──手指先是在穴口周圍按摩幫助他放鬆，接著一次只插入一個指節，稍稍插進去一點之後再後退、接著再插得更深一些，動作溫柔得令他快發瘋。情況完全不是他之前想像的一樣、咬牙一忍隨便叫一叫就能完事。馬庫斯這是在做什麼？李奧在心裡尖叫；他不可以這樣──他怎麼可以讓他真的興奮起來？

「想都別想。我不會讓你輕輕鬆鬆就死的。」馬庫斯用他溫和而不容質疑的嗓音說。他已經有一根手指在李奧的體內了。李奧閉上眼睛，「你想幹什麼？」他唸著愚蠢的台詞。有眼睛的人都能看出馬庫斯正在做什麼；李奧瞄到鏡頭正在特寫他的肛門。但李奧自己更多是從身體裡面感受到的：馬庫斯正在用指腹按摩他的直腸壁替他擴張。他一邊按壓、一邊不停地插入又抽出，同時增加更多的潤滑液。多餘的潤滑液在馬庫斯的手指深入的時候被擠出來，從他的臀肉上流下去。鏡頭跟著微微下移，特寫他淫蕩的黏屁股。

「我要你好好體會，身為一個人類，你也只是個血肉組成的機器。」馬庫斯一邊說，一邊伸進了第二根手指，它被擴張過的肉穴輕輕鬆鬆地接納了。接著馬庫斯把兩根手指朝上輕輕勾起──精準地按到了李奧的前列腺。李奧猝不及防地大聲呻吟了一聲；劇本上沒有這個，他偏頭的時候能看到導演和身邊的人正在議論紛紛。羞恥和快感開始同時湧上他的身體，而且還彼此加乘。導演事前特別跟他說過，這是一場強迫的戲碼，所以他不需要勃起──但他幾乎是立刻就勃起了，比他以往跟任何床伴上床時都要快。該死的仿生人，該死的馬庫斯，他在心裡咒罵。「不…不！放開我！」他抬起頭看著馬庫斯，努力地跟隨著劇本上的台詞，一邊意識到自己的演技非常爛；他不但勃起了、陰莖在鏡頭前面抽搐著脹大，他扭腰掙扎的動作也根本不像是在反抗，倒比較像是在求馬庫斯幹他。

「別動，不然我會…給你好看。」馬庫斯說，這是他第一次唸台詞的時候卡住。李奧突然覺得有點好笑；原來仿生人也會因為說出平常不習慣說的話而卡住。

但緊接著他就笑不出來了。馬庫斯開始用兩根手指抽插他的肉穴──這是劇本上的指示，可是卻跟李奧原先想像的完全不一樣；他原本想的是不舒服的疼痛，但馬庫斯已經把他擴張得足夠柔軟了，手指在他的穴口順暢地進出，而且每次幹進去的時候都按在他的前列腺上、讓他的腰像離水的魚那樣彈起，而抽出的時候則刺激到他被磨擦得敏感的穴口，讓它在鏡頭前可恥地一縮一張。這時有另外一個攝影師悄悄接近，李奧一邊呻吟著一邊看見他用鏡頭對準了自己那翹得高高的、隨著馬庫斯手指的動作微微晃動的陰莖。專業的攝影師配上專業器材，再加上那麼近的距離，大概連他脹成肉紅色的龜頭冒出前液、從他的冠狀溝滴下去的畫面都拍得一清二楚。

這時馬庫斯伸入了第三根手指。李奧仰起下巴不願再繼續看下去，也不敢去想像自己的肛門在鏡頭前面正如何溫順地吞嚥。三根手指同時深深插入他的體內時他忍不住嗚咽了一聲，接著在它們同時勾起的時候他全身就像觸電般地顫抖，嘴巴大張地喘氣。「不…不…」李奧艱難地搖著頭，想不起來接下來的台詞；他的腦袋融化成了一坨糨糊，除了體內的手指以外什麼也感覺不到。

「說出…的位置。」他聽到馬庫斯說了台詞，但他根本聽不清楚，至少在馬庫斯的三根手指還深深地插在他的肉穴裡、按摩著他的前列腺的時候他沒辦法聽清楚。「哈啊…唔嗯、哈…」他張著嘴巴試圖回話，但是從他的喉嚨裡冒出來的只有斷斷續續的、顯示他已經被快感席捲的呻吟。

馬庫斯又不知道說了什麼，接著──接著他開始迅速地抽插著李奧的肉穴。「哈啊！啊──」李奧的腰用力地弓了起來，甚至差點撞到了攝影機，「嗯、哈、啊…！」他叫著，本能地抬起頭想叫馬庫斯停下來，但是他卻先看到兩台攝影機，一台從下方正對準他被馬庫斯的手指插得滋啾滋啾響的熟軟肉穴，一台對著從他的上方拍攝著他的勃起、脹紅的臉和喘息的模樣。不，他現在不能拒絕；他現在是一個被仿生人領袖逮個正著、還被他的手指操到爽得腳趾都捲起來的SWAT小隊員，「啊、啊…嗯…！」於是他放棄似地把後腦杓重新放回地上，任憑馬庫斯玩弄他的身體、任憑攝影機奪去他的尊嚴。

「說。」馬庫斯低沉地命令他。李奧軟弱地搖著頭，吐了幾個不成句子的字；他不知道馬庫斯接著說了什麼，只知道他的手指速度越來越快，直到從後穴深處傳來的快感在一瞬間兇猛地直竄上他的陰莖。

「哈啊──！啊──！嗯──！」李奧在乾啞的喘息中硬生生地射了出來──他被馬庫斯的手指給幹射了，還是在攝影機前面。他喘著氣再度抬起頭，眼睜睜地看著一台攝影機捕捉著他的陰莖興奮地抽搐、一股一股地噴出精液的畫面。接著馬庫斯的手指抽出了他的後穴。他能感覺到體液和和潤滑液從他被幹鬆了的肉穴裡流出來──而那也全都被攝影機拍下來了。攝影機一直拍攝，直到他終於能稍微平復喘息──或者是直到他的肉穴終於能好好收攏為止。

  
「卡！休息五分鐘！」李奧聽到導演終於大喊。馬庫斯放下了他的腿，但他仍然全身酥麻、動彈不得。他的手被從柱子上解放了下來，還有人給他遞來了水和毛巾，但指示他不能去擦下半身。這是當然的，他們得保留著那些淫靡的痕跡，讓那些仿生人觀眾能想像自己剛剛也用手指幹射了一個人類警察。

「李奧。李奧，你還好嗎？」那個真的用手指幹射了他的仿生人在他的頭旁邊蹲下來，一臉擔憂。  
「我還好。」李奧喝了幾口水後虛弱地說。  
「再多喝一點吧。」馬庫斯鼓勵地說。李奧原本有些不滿他的語氣好像把自己當成五歲小孩；但他猶豫了一下，還是決定乖乖聽話：在這種狀況下、在這個人面前，試圖維持自尊顯然已經於事無補，畢竟這個人連他的肛門裡面都看過了。他又喝了幾口水，覺得好多了。接著他注意到馬庫斯看起來有點無措。

「怎麼了？」他問，「呃…對了，你不會累，對吧？」  
「不，」馬庫斯搖搖頭，「我只是…你看過後面的劇本，對吧？」他有些遲疑地問。  
「對，」李奧困惑地點頭，「我看過劇本。如果你是覺得我會不願意，那你多慮了，」他補充，「我簽了合約。你也是，對吧？」  
「嗯，」馬庫斯點了點頭，「只是、我在想，也許你不一定…你不一定要這麼做的，」他搭上李奧的肩膀；李奧愣了一下，「我知道你答應卡爾會獨立，但…也許我可以讓你先欠幾個月的房租？等你找到工作之後再還我。這樣耶利哥的資金也──」

「好了！全部人！各就各位！」戴鴨舌帽的導演又拿著大聲公喊，所有人隨著他的聲音紛紛開始匆忙地行動，「你！仿生人頭頭！」他對著馬庫斯吼，「技巧很好，但我們是請你來折磨人的，不是來當按摩師的！想想你那些被拆得亂七八糟的同伴，拿出點粗暴的氣勢來！」他說。馬庫的眉頭皺了起來，張口準備回話，但李奧按住他的肩膀，「嘿，」他小聲地說，「他說的對。你應該按照劇本來，稍微粗暴一點。」而且馬庫斯剛才那樣對他反而是一種另類的折磨，他不禁想到。馬庫斯嘆了口氣，「我明白。」

「至於你！」導演又指著李奧，「你演技爛死了──但幸好你有個婊子般的穴！」他笑著說出後半句。

李奧看得出馬庫斯這下子真的變得很不高興；他瞪著導演，迅速地站了起來。但李奧及時阻止他，「嘿！」他拉了拉馬庫斯的褲管，「這沒什麼。別惹麻煩。這不會有好處的。」他說，試圖教授馬庫斯他的街頭智慧。馬庫斯從鼻子重重地呼氣，「但你應該不必經歷這些的。這全都是我的錯。」他說，視線轉向了地板。

「什麼？為什麼？」李奧摸不著頭腦，但看見馬庫斯的臉上完全是訝異的表情，「怎麼回事？」

「你原本應該會繼承卡爾的遺產的，」馬庫斯看著李奧，「你肯定會覺得很討厭…必須做這些，還是被我…」他斷斷續續地說，看起來有些艱難，「我已經盡量試著讓你舒服一點，但──」  
「等等、等等，」李奧打斷他，「關於那個，呃…呃，不不不，那個之後再談。」他搖搖頭，決定了兩件事情的重要順序，「別試圖讓我舒服，好嗎？」他強調，「你該折磨我的，照導演說的。我需要履約。」  
「但、但是，」馬庫斯一臉為難，「但是我不想──我不想傷害你。我不想再傷害你了。」他抓住李奧搭著他肩膀的手。李奧頓了一下，一時說不出話來。他們對看了幾秒鐘。

「快！快！快！」導演朝他們揮著手；幾個人走了過來，把李奧的雙手重新綁起來，然後帶到一塊骯髒的巧拼上讓他趴著。

下一幕開始了。

* * *

  
  
「起來，」馬庫斯命令李奧，「我說，起來。」他大聲地說，然後抓住李奧的頭髮。李奧注意到馬庫斯收緊手掌的時候刻意保留了一小段髮根、好讓李奧的頭皮不會真的被扯到；他及時反應過來，順著馬庫斯的動作抬頭，就像是被他硬抓起來一樣。

「拜託，我什麼都不知道。」李奧說。  
「是嗎？」馬庫斯說，然後推開李奧的頭，脫掉上衣，露出完美性感的牛奶巧克力色胸肌和腹肌；李奧發現自己吞了一口沒寫在劇本裡的口水。「也許這個能讓你改變心意。」他又說，然後再迅速地脫掉褲子、踢到一邊。

李奧跪著看到了那一幕：在馬庫斯脫掉褲子的那一刻，那根肉棕紅色的、龜頭飽滿碩大的、血管與青筋逼真而且──而且尺寸有些驚人的陰莖彈了出來。李奧想到他老爸的那位朋友當時到底打算讓老爸拿它來做什麼。它在馬庫斯線條漂亮有力的大腿和人魚線中間微微地抽動著，看起來蓄勢待發。當然，李奧想到，仿生人能隨時準備好。

李奧看著那根陰莖，說出了他本次工作裡可能是說得最自然的一句台詞，「不、我求求你了…」他惶恐地搖著頭。但他別無選擇，只能讓馬庫斯按著他的頭、讓他乖乖張開嘴巴把它含進去。他原本以為自己會聞到塑膠、金屬或諸如此類的無機味道，但沒想到卻是一股淡淡的、帶鹹的蛋白腥味。過於擬真的味道讓李奧一時間有些頭昏──他真的含了一根男人的陰莖在嘴裡，他真實地感覺到。

但這又並不讓他討厭，李奧訝異地發現。「唔…嗯。」他聽見馬庫斯低聲呻吟了一聲，不討厭的念頭又更加堅實了。不知道為什麼，他突然想到了馬庫斯剛才說他想讓他舒服這件事。他該禮尚往來。

他用嘴唇包住牙齒，開始上上下下地吞吐馬庫斯的陰莖。「噢…嗯。」馬庫斯又發出了一點聲音；李奧在內心發誓他聽到了某個髒字的開頭。這很不像馬庫斯，但莫名地令他欣喜。陰莖在他的口中活生生地抽搐然後脹得更大，他不得不把它吐出來。他的口水黏滿了臉頰，還牽了一絲在他的嘴角和龜頭之間。然後他再度把嘴唇貼上去，用舌頭舔舐側邊的地方。馬庫斯粗重地吐氣，按著他的頭的力道重了一點，於是他順著這個力道把頭埋進了馬庫斯的雙腿中間，舔舐著馬庫斯佈著稀疏恥毛的陰囊。

結果馬庫斯退後了一點。李奧偷偷地抬頭望了一眼，發現馬庫斯的臉完全紅了。突然間，他感覺自己完全可以明白馬庫斯為什麼說想讓他舒服了。他忍住笑，稍稍移動了膝蓋讓自己往前，主動再度含住馬庫斯的陰莖。這一次，他盡力把它吞到喉嚨深處。「啊…」馬庫斯倒抽了一口氣，卻好像不敢再按李奧的頭，而只是把手在他的顴骨和臉頰附近來回撫摸。攝影機持續在拍攝，李奧意識到觀眾看到這一幕會是什麼感覺：人類SWAT小隊員已經完全臣服於仿生人領袖了；人類用嘴巴吞嚥著仿生人領袖的陰莖，得到了讚賞般的撫摸──

──而且還勃起了。攝影師立刻把鏡頭伸到他的跨間，給他那根沒人撫摸卻慢慢自己翹起來的陰莖一個大特寫。李奧第一次發現原來含著男人的陰莖會讓他勃起。這個念頭本來該讓他錯愕不已；不，他並不恐同，他是出生於千禧年後的新世代，但他也從來沒有想過自己會對男人的身體興奮。可是當他被馬庫斯溫暖的手撫摸著臉頰、聞到他的味道、額頭摩擦著他結實的腹部，他又覺得這一切理所當然。甚至，他感覺很棒。他幾乎有些著迷了，不斷地試著把馬庫斯的陰莖含進去又吐出來，發出熱烈的滋啾聲，偶爾歪著頭沿著側邊舔舐。馬庫斯的手捂在他的後頸，讓他有種錯覺，像是他正在跟什麼人接吻，心臟怦怦地越跳越快。馬庫斯越來越粗重的喘息和呻吟也讓他有些成就感，讓他不顧在場工作人員的圍觀和拍攝，賣力地吞吐。

突然間，馬庫斯一隻手按著他的肩膀把他推開，一手扶著自己的陰莖套弄了兩下，濁白色的精液從頂端噴湧而出。李奧還處在詭異的恍惚之中，甚至忘了把嘴巴闔上，任由馬庫斯的精液濺上他的鼻樑、嘴唇和舌頭上。好幾秒鐘以後他才稍稍清醒，意識到他們已經完成了劇本上關於顏射的指示。他闔上嘴巴，嘴裡嘗到了一絲腥味，以及一絲滿足感。他看著馬庫斯，舔了舔嘴唇，吃進了更多精液。馬庫斯有一瞬間看上去很驚愕，但又立刻恢復鎮定；無所謂，攝影機應該還在捕捉SWAT小隊員品嘗仿生人精液的畫面。

「看看你，成了一個吸塑膠屌的婊子，」馬庫斯彎下腰，把李奧的頭從下巴處輕輕托起來，「我讓你選。你可以選擇什麼都不說，回去讓你的人類同伴看看你滿臉仿生精液的樣子。或者說出你們埋伏的地點，然後留在這裡，等我們占領整個底特律之後，也許我還會回來幹你。」他說。李奧注意到馬庫斯說這些粗鄙台詞的時候已經不卡了。

「我會說，你要知道什麼我都會告訴你，」李奧看著他說，發現自己說台詞的時候也不卡了，「但我有個條件，那就是你得現在就幹我。」

  
馬庫斯看了他兩秒鐘，然後給了他一個深深的熱吻──不在劇本上的吻。但李奧不在乎，他只是專心地與馬庫斯的舌頭交纏，甚至都沒想到關於違約的事情。他們似乎吻了很久，但是沒有人來阻止他們。拍攝仍繼續著。

當這個吻結束時李奧已經快喘不過氣。馬庫斯放開他的時候，他的上半身無力地趴倒在巧拼上。他的膝蓋仍是跪著的，這個姿勢讓他的屁股高高翹起，供仿生人的國王褻玩。馬庫斯繞到他的身後。

「唔嗯！」李奧在馬庫斯第一次打了他的屁股時忍不住呻吟，感覺到自己的陰莖又抖了兩下。馬庫斯又「啪」地一聲拍打了他另一邊的屁股。他咬住下唇，但還是能感覺到自己的肉穴正在鏡頭前面正不由自主地興奮收縮。他是個喜歡被打屁股的傢伙，觀眾全都會明白這一點。

馬庫斯又開始用三根手指慢慢地抽插他。雖然已經過了一段時間，但李奧的後穴仍然毫無抵抗地接納。「哈啊…嗯…」李奧吐著氣，明白自己已經無法被區區的三根手指所滿足了。他應該不需要滿足、他只是在工作，李奧努力地提醒自己，但是還是忍不住在馬庫斯插入了第四根手指的時候感到一陣如獲甘霖的喜悅。「啊──」他在肉穴被拓得更寬的時候露骨地叫著，「天啊…拜託你…」他喃喃地說了一句不在劇本上的話。

他感覺到馬庫斯的手指抽離了他的肉穴。他知道重頭戲要來。在此之前他有過很多想像，他以為自己可能會忍不住臨陣退縮、會跳起來、大叫「等等！我不想做這個！」──但事實是，他現在想的不得了。馬庫斯的手指離開他的肉穴之後所遺留下的空虛感讓他難受的要命；他的陰莖還翹著，身體深處的那個點需要被玩弄跟撞擊。

而馬庫斯替他做到了。「啊──！嗯──」李奧在馬庫斯用陰莖插入他的身體時忍不住叫了出來；跟手指完全不同，馬庫斯的陰莖又熱又粗長，一下子就頂進了之前沒被照顧到的深處。「唔嗯…」李奧在馬庫斯停止的幾秒鐘裡趁機調整喘息；他知道自己很快就無法有餘裕再這麼做了。他的額頭頂著巧拼，但微微偏向一邊。在他看見遠處有個攝影機正在拍攝全景。這不是直播，但他想像鏡頭後面有一大堆觀眾正在等看著他被馬庫斯幹，等一下鏡頭還會特寫他和馬庫斯交合的地方。但他已經無所謂了，只要馬庫斯那粗大的陰莖能舒緩他的飢渴；甚至，知道有人正看著的念頭還讓他有些興奮。天啊，他想到，也許他真的是那種天生適合做這行的變態──

「啊！」李奧沒能繼續想下去；馬庫斯扶著他的腰開始往前挺弄，「哈、啊！啊、嗯、嗯！」沒頂幾下，李奧就開始上氣不接下氣地呻吟，腳趾用力地抓磨著巧拼。他的肉穴從入口直到深處都被馬庫斯的陰莖撐開，帶來充實的滿足感，而馬庫斯每抽出再用力頂進去一次，快感就猛烈地先是撞擊他的腰、然後像電流一樣地導向他吐著體液的陰莖。「啊哈──！嗯！啊！」李奧被馬庫斯幹得前後晃動，但還是看得到工作人員拿著收音用的麥克風湊在他的屁股旁邊，好錄下馬庫斯有力的大腿撞擊到他的臀肉時發出的濕黏啪搭聲。

「舒服嗎？人類？」馬庫斯問他，一邊摸著他的背。李奧根本想不起來劇本上有沒有這一段，但他仍用泣音大聲而誠實地回答，「是、啊！是的，先生！」他緊閉上眼睛，然後在馬庫斯開始在深處快速地頂弄的時候被逼出了一滴淚水，「哈、嗯──！」

接著他射精了。工作人員當然沒放過這個珍貴的無手幹射的瞬間，李奧覺得他噴出來的精液都快濺到鏡頭上了。他喘著氣，連口水都沒辦法吞，只能任它從嘴邊流到臉頰又滴到巧拼上。他看見導演對著馬庫斯打了一個手勢。

旋即他感受到了馬庫斯的陰莖正在他體內一股一股地抽動，「啊…」他在後穴裡慢慢地被注滿的時候忍不住又發出了一點呻吟；仿生人一次能射出的精液量多得不尋常。抽動終於停止之後，馬庫斯慢慢地抽出他的陰莖。李奧遵照著劇本上的指示，維持著原本的姿勢動也不動，好讓攝影機拍攝大量的精液從他還沒能合攏的肉穴裡流出來的樣子。現場一片安靜，所有人都看著。

導演跟上一次一樣，直到他的肉穴終於收攏之後才喊了卡。

* * *

  
  
「很好！好極了！」導演在馬庫斯正忙著用毛巾擦拭下體、李奧還在像牛蛙似地猛灌礦泉水時朝他們大步走來，「續約，我在想續約！」他大聲地說，「我得說，你們有太多地方沒照劇本來了，尤其是你！」他指向馬庫斯；李奧猜想他的屁股原本不該只被打兩下，「但你們太有張力了！尤其是你，你是…」他說，一邊翻著手裡板子上那堆亂七八糟的紙。  
「李奧。李奧曼費德。」  
「哈啊！李奧！你有打算長久踏入這一行嗎？快告訴我你準備這麼做。不用真名也沒關係，你可以沿用李奧納多這個名字。事實上你最好沿用，因為我絕對要拍這個SWAT小隊員的續集，」他劈哩啪啦地說，「這絕對會受歡迎！你絕對不敢相信有多少仿生人夢想能把一個人類幹得心服口服。」他說，然後看見馬庫斯懷疑地瞇起眼睛，「是的，我們的網站做過詳細的調查，」他對著馬庫斯說，「順帶一提，你也可以選擇續約，繼續參與這個SWAT小隊員的片子，但是原則上不勉強。」他隨便地揮了揮手，「對了，那個吻是怎麼回事？你如果要繼續參演就最好別擅自發揮。呃…雖然它和整支片子的氣氛莫名其妙地很合。」他猶豫了一下，又一臉懷疑地補充。

「那是很多仿生人夢想的，站在一個比較主導的地位和人類相親相愛。」馬庫斯解釋。李奧轉頭看了他一眼，又迅速地轉回去。

「是嗎？呃，我會把這個選項加進我們網站的問卷調查。這個週三以前，你們兩個都得針對續約做答覆。對了，你們之前說你們住在一起？」導演又問。  
「是的，」馬庫斯說，視線往下垂了一點，「目前是。」他補充。

「太好了，那麼如果你們答應續拍，直到下一次開拍之前你們都可以好好地練習，」導演拍了拍他們的肩膀，「是的，這需要練習，別以為有點天分或者是仿生人就能偷懶。」他說，無視李奧的白眼和馬庫斯脹紅的臉，「那麼，所有人，」他重新舉起大聲公，朝著片場喊，「收工！」

* * *

  
  
「那…」馬庫斯在他們坐在計程車裡的時候緩緩開口，「你有打算…？」  
「呃，」李奧看著窗外，摸了摸鼻子，「嗯。我是說…也許吧。也許再拍個幾支？多幾張支票總是沒壞處的。」他回答。

馬庫斯沉默了一下，「或者你也可以在家裡住久一點？」他說。

李奧聳了聳肩，「那是你的房子了。」

「但原本應該要是你的。其實，我一直在想…」馬庫斯說；李奧轉過頭，看見他不安地絞著手指，「我後來一直在想，卡爾的這個決定是不是…有點太超過了。你應該還是值得更多的。」

「噢，關於那個，」李奧想到剛才拍片時來不及說的第二件事，「你不用覺得有什麼…因為其實，是我提議讓爸把所有的東西都留給你的。」

馬庫斯瞪大眼睛望著他，「什麼？」他問。

「呃。爸叫我別告訴你這件事…但管他的，反正他已經死透了。」李奧又聳了聳肩，「那個時候我出院去找他。我告訴他我想重新開始。但…」他搖了搖頭，「他告訴我，我已經用光了我的機會。他沒辦法再相信我了。所以我就說，他可以儘管把所有的東西都送給…呃，『你那個塑膠兒子』。抱歉。總而言之，」他攤開雙手，「議價成功。他答應了。」

計程車裡沉默了好一陣子。

「我明白了。」馬庫斯小聲地說。「嗯。」李奧隨便地點點頭。然後車子裡是另一陣沉默。

「那麼，」馬庫斯突然大聲地說，「總而言之房子是我的，對吧？」  
「呃。對。怎麼了？」李奧驚愕地望著他。  
「那你還是可以留下來。我會需要你，」馬庫斯說；李奧抬起一邊眉毛，「剛剛導演不是有說嗎？我們需要練習。」  
「你要…續約？」李奧驚訝地問。  
「多幾張支票總是沒壞處的。」馬庫斯完美引用了李奧的話，「『活著』相當花錢。你知道的。」他說，然後誇張地嘆氣，接著聲音突然又變小了，「所以你…你會，呃，跟我一起…練習的，對吧？」他問。

「對，」李奧看著他，點了點頭，「對。練習。」  
「練習。」馬庫斯跟著點頭重複。  
「練習，」李奧跟著重複，「導演要我們做的事情。最好照辦，是吧？」  
「是啊、是啊。」馬庫斯不停地附和。

  
計程車就這樣一路開著，回到了拉法葉大道8941。  
  
  
  



End file.
